Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 8 Old Enemies Return
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Paine is broken out of jail by the Mu-Team and the Alpha Teens must stop them plus Lioness finds out a Covert Ops Marian James is surportting the Alpha Teens and continue fighting crime. Rated T to be Safe. AxelxLioness


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 8 Old Enemies Return

Talon Prison

Paine was in his cell getting angry being in prison then a bang came in.

"Mutants?" asked Paine.

"Yes but call us…The Mu-Team." Said Tillian. "We have a common enemy Manning we would like to work with you to stop Manning and his team."

"Deal." Agreed Paine.

"Wrecka smash the cell." Ordered Tillian.

"With pleasure." Said Wrecka and rammed the cell.

Soon Axel, Lioness, King and Shark came to Talon Prison.

"Paine was broken out by five mutant freaks." Said a security guard known Tabitha Lee.

"The Mu-Team!" growled Axel.

"They're working together how is that possible?" asked Lioness.

"That is my fault." Said Mr Lee's ghost. "I underestimated my creations I should never have created the Mu-Team."

"Uncle Janus what happened to you?" asked Tabitha.

"The true enemy of these teens and Landmark City…..the Serpent's Tail leader." Replied Mr Lee.

"Guan did that?" asked Axel.

"Gosh." Said Lioness.

"We must stop Guan." Said King.

"And we will but we must stop this Paine-Mu-team Team up first." Said Shark and all four nodded.

Soon the Mu-Team and Paine were out on the streets.

"Prepare for Paine." Smirked Paine.

"Chill pill." Said Rayza.

"Shut up Rayza." Said Firekat. "We're only having Paine as our play thing until we can destroy Manning and his crew."

"Exactly." Replied Tillian but Paine didn't hear.

Then loads of Covert Ops went after them.

"Tillian stop them!" ordered Paine.

"You got it." Said Tillian and spat some green stuck stuff getting the Covert Ops stuck to the ground.

Then Axel, Lioness, King and Shark arrived.

"Manning stay out of this!" yelled a Covert Ops operative known Desmond Savage.

"Shut up I know Paine better than you." Said Axel.

"Yeah he does so but out of this Covert Ops." Instructed Lioness.

"Rhino still can't play any tunes on that flute?" asked King.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE HORN!" yelled Wrecka.

"TIME TO END THIS!" yelled Shark and Rayza at each other and battled.

"ENOUGH PLAYING NOW THE CLAWS ARE OUT!" yelled Firekat.

"You said that the day after we first met but the claws need sharpening….real hard." Said Lioness as Axel and King tossed her knocking Firekat out. "Oh that felt good."

"I'm sure it did Li." Smiled Axel as he battled both Paine and Tillian. "Bit of a challenge but I enjoy a challenge now and again."

"WELL YOU WON'T LIVE THIS ONE!" yelled Paine as he grabbed Axel on the shoulder causing a lot of pain. "THAT IS FOR PLACING ME IN JAIL WHICH IS A REAL PAIN!"

"PLEASE!" yelled Tillian and punched Paine. "Did you except us to believe you'd destroy Manning since he was your enemy first?"

"You used me!" growled Paine. "NO ONE USES ALEXANDER PAINE!"

"Well we just did!" cackled Rayza.

"NOT A SMART MOVE!" called Shark and kicked Rayza into a lake.

"THAT WASN'T A SMART MOVE EITHER SINCE I AM MADE OF WATER CREATURES!" yelled Rayza as they did more fighting.

"(WRECKA GROWLS) ROUND TWO!"

"MY PLEASURE!" yelled King as he battled Wrecka a lot harder than last time. "By the way how did you escape Steele's island?"

"Oh we found an old ship that Steele had so we stole it and planned our revenge." Replied Wrecka and then Tillian punched King.

"He just tricked you into telling him how we escaped their paradise for animals you stupid idiot." Growled Tillian.

"NOT AN ANIMAL PARADISE A ANIMAL PRISON!" yelled King and he punched Tillian and Wrecka off the side of the dock. "We'll see them again but I don't care!"

"TRUE LIKE YOU SAID STEELE SHOULD BE LOCKED IN A CAGE NOT THE ANIMALS!" agreed Axel as he and King helped Shark battle Rayza. "LI KEEP AN EYE ON PAINE AND FIREKAT!"

"OK AXEL!" called Lioness as she saw Paine about to get up but she knocked him out. "I always wanted to do that and it felt good."

"BUT THIS WON'T!" yelled Firekat with blood on her chin. "WE GOT A SCORE TO SETTLE!"

"MAYBE BUT I HAVE A BIGGER SCORE TO SETTLE WITH MAGNESS SINCE I HATE HER MORE THAN YOU!" yelled Lioness as she kicked Firekat so hard she went flying across Landmark City and into the mountains. "Whoa I don't know how I did that but I will see Firekat again."

Then Paine woke up and tried to escape but Lioness quickly tripped him up and cuffed him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS LEONE!" yelled Paine.

"I WILL GET AWAY WITH IT SINCE I DID SOMETHING GOOD FOR AXEL!" retorted Lioness as she handed Paine over to the Covert Ops.

"Good work Miss Leone." Said a Female Covert Ops.

"How do you know me?" asked Lioness.

"I know your friend Axel's Dad and I have watched over Axel longer than he's known so I know Axel's feelings for you but I will keep it secret I'm Marian James." Replied the Female Covert Ops. "Help your friends."

"Ok." Said Lioness.

Soon Lioness punched Rayza so hard that Rayza was knocked out.

"Thanks Lioness." Smiled Axel and the four friends hugged.

And two Covert Ops cuffed Rayza and took him away.

"Axel you have a very good team." Said Marian James.

"You know me?" asked Axel.

"She knew your Dad." Replied Lioness. "She told me."

"Yes she did I saw her talk to Sebastian and Axel's Mum a month during Project Chrysalis." Said Mr Lee's ghost.

"Axel, Lioness, King, Shark you have my permission to go after the Serpent's Tail you know them better than the Covert Ops do." Said Marian James.

"Thanks." Said Axel.

"So you know Marian the Ex-Covert Op known as Steele has been kidnapping animals." Said King.

"We'll need proof but you four will find it." Said Marian James.

"You bet we'll find it." Said Shark.

"Axel should we tell them that your Dad is alive?" whispered Lioness.

"Not yet but we'll ask Marian James for assistance if need to be." Whispered Axel.

"It's ok Axel and Lioness I suspected something beyond death happened to Axel's Dad." Replied Marian James. "Go and find him when the time is right Axel your Mum will know."

"We can't thank you enough Marian James." Said Axel.

"Justice will be served." Said Lioness.

"YEAH!" called Axel, King and Shark in a agreement.

"I will help you get your Dad back I promise." Whispered Lioness.

Iris Out


End file.
